Force of Regret
by chanarix
Summary: He was too afraid if what she was going to say, so he kept his mouth shut. After all, some things are better left unsaid. “If I leave you, do you think these feelings will go away…?” SasuXSaku


**Force of Regret**

**Summary:** He was too afraid if what she was going to say, so he kept his mouth shut. After all, some things are better left unsaid. "If I leave you, do you think these feelings will go away…?"

* * *

**Am I too late…can I still chase after you?**

* * *

…

_**My Hardship**_

_Ever since that fateful day, nothing seems perfect to me anymore…_

_Everything is different and deep down inside of me…_

_I know things will never be the same between us again._

…

"Say, Sasuke? What do you think life will be like after we graduate? I mean, other than going to college?" she asked him – she asked Uchiha Sasuke – swaying her legs back and forth. She was sitting on the edge of her desk, her long flowing pink hair cascading over the edge.

Sasuke shook his head, looking straight at the girl – this sweet girl Haruno Sakura. "Sakura, why bother thinking about that? We have a couple weeks."

Sakura leaned forward and ran her hands through his raven hair in such a slow and relaxing manner that sent shivers down his spine. "Oh dear…it seems someone has a bad case of memory alteration!"

"Huh?"

"Stupid, graduation is tomorrow…we're officially no longer high school students on Friday!" she exclaimed, retreating her hands and placing them on his shoulders. "Sasuke, you and I are going separate ways!"

He forced a smile, enveloping the girl in a small embrace. "Who cares if we're going to different colleges, we can still keep in touch right?"

Sakura blushed. "Right!" She replied cheerfully, hugging him back.

…

_**The Sad Truth**_

_It hit me so hard this night; it hit my heart so badly…_

_After all this time no matter what I do or say…_

_I will never hold you in my arms again._

…

Sasuke stood proud and tall as he accepted his diploma from the principal. He was among the last students to receive it, but then again, his last name was Uchiha.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our valedictorian – Haruno Sakura – will address her speech."

He watched as she literally skipped to the stage. She gave every teacher she saw a big hug…

Her emerald eyes were filled with tears.

"Good afternoon!" she chirped, "well, this is it! This is our final day at this majestic high school and probably, our final day of seeing one another. Yes, it is a very, very sad thing…but at least, we had our moments together. There are over one hundred graduating seniors assembled here today, and some of us don't even recall meeting each other…."

Sasuke was sitting at the very front – being the salutatorian – and saw as her eyes sparkled. This was her moment, she has been waiting for the chance to deliver her speech to the entire school…

A few minutes, tears, and laughter later, Sakura left the podium and took her seat next to Sasuke. "Wow, that was so, I don't know, exhilarating!" She said, her cheeks flushed from the excitement.

"Great speech, Sakura, it touched me right here," he said, placing his hand on his chest. He gave her a smile and saw that she was crying, tears silently falling. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head quickly, letting it drop. "No, it's nothing major. I was just thinking about how you and I first met…that's all. To think that you'll be staying here and I'll be going all the way to Europe…that's a long way don't you think?" She asked, looking up to meet him with teary eyes.

Sasuke looked at the stage – a blush on his cheeks – as their class teacher talking in her usual monotone voice. "Sakura, don't worry," he said quietly so that only she could hear. He took her small hand into his, intertwining their fingers, still looking straight ahead. "I'm still going to be here, right by your side. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't keep in touch?"

She continued to stare at him sadly, the thought of leaving him weighing heavily on her mind. She looked on at the stage, making herself believe that Sasuke was right; thinking about leaving wasn't anything to worry about.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was so very close to begging her to stay. After all, Europe was too far a distance.

_**Whisper delicate words to me and I promise to cherish them…**_

Sasuke was smiling contently to himself. It has been exactly a week since graduation, and here he was, walking to a graduation after party. As to the reason why he was smiling?

Sakura was walking beside him, her arms wrapped around his.

"Ooh," she muttered, "its summer! How can it be cold in a summer evening?"

"It's not cold; it must be your nerves or something like that…"

"Nerves! Hah! I laugh at that!" she exclaimed, rushing ahead of him. She stopped in front of a certain house and waited patiently for him to catch up.

Once Sasuke did, they both walked into the huge household of one very rich Yamanaka Ino. They were welcomed into the house by the blaring music and loud talking of the people around them.

"Sakura! I'm glad you could make it!" Ino said, hugging her friend. She turned to Sasuke, also latching unto him. "Ah! You too Sasuke!"

The upbeat song ended and was replaced by a slower, sweeter, meant-for-couples-and-those-in-love-but-are-too-scared-to-admit-it song.

"Say," Ino said, thoughts forming in her mind, "why don't you guys enjoy together!"

The two nodded and went towards the living room where a bunch of people were dancing to the slow song. Sasuke was about to ask Sakura when some random guy came up to her first…

"Hello Sakura, would you fancy a dance with me? I mean, tonight is your last night here! It would be an honor to be able to dance with someone as delicate as you!"

The girl looked at this handsome young man who asked her to dance and then she looked over at the very handsome young man standing next to her. "I'm sorry Takeshi, but I was just about to ask Sasuke to dance," she said with a smile, pulling Sasuke to the middle of the room.

Sasuke restrained from blushing and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She followed suite and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking at his shirt rather than his face.

Even if Sasuke really cherished this moment, he was hurting inside…

"Sakura…"

She shook her head and pulled him closer to her. "Sasuke, I should have told you that I was leaving tomorrow…I'm sorry…"

Sasuke held her tighter, feeling her chest against his own. "Don't be," he whispered into her ear, "as long as I can have the last dance…with you…"

"Oh, Sasuke…" she whispered back, leaning against his chest.

_**Confused Feelings**_

_I watched you walk away into the world without me…_

_The actual reason as to why I did such a thing is unknown to me…_

_Maybe I was wrong; I should have kept you close._

It was later in the night, and Sasuke was forcing his happiness. Here he was, walking Sakura home…

Haruno Sakura, the one person he cherishes, was leaving almost thousands of miles away to Europe…for college! She could have stayed here and went to school with him…

"So…what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. She gave him a weak smile and replied slowly, "Um…I won't leave until ten…do you…do you think you can get to the airport?"

"I'm not so sure," he answered, taking her hand into his. "But I guess I can try."

"Thanks Sasuke!"

He smiled at her and slowed the pace between them, seeing that her house was only two houses down.

The sweet, long silence was unbearable…

_She's leaving tomorrow…_

One more house to go. "Say Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

_Tell her you love her…_

They were almost at her house. "What is it?"

_You may never get this chance again!_

"Will…will you…miss me?" she asked, her voice shaking. They were now in front of her house. "Sasuke, will you miss me?"

He grasped her hand tighter and forced another smile. "Of course…I would miss you more than anything."

"That's good…" she looked away from him.

Sasuke was a good friend; he could tell that something was wrong with her. "Sakura, tell me, what's wrong?"

She shook her head again.

"Tell me."

Sakura looked up at him, her emerald eyes teary and sad. "Sasuke," she whispered, "I don't want to leave…"

Sasuke was confused – well partly, he was kind of relieved that she didn't want to go. "Why? You wanted to go to Europe since we began high school!"

"I know that! But…I…don't want to leave you…"

"…what?"

"I will not go to Europe! I won't go…I know you won't forget me; I know you will keep in touch! But I don't want to leave you! I want to stay here! With you!"

"Sakura…! It's Europe!"

"Listen to me! Sasuke, I don't want to leave you because…because…" she covered her mouth, the tears cascading faster and faster from her eyes.

Sasuke knew, deep down inside of him, what Sakura was going to say. He has dreamt so many times that she would say that to him…after all…he felt the same way.

It was just then that Sasuke felt as if he was being selfish. No, he _was_ being selfish. He wants Sakura to stay…when he knew perfectly well that Sakura has always wanted to go to Europe…it was the place she wanted to go to for college…

"Sakura…go to Europe. I promise I'll be at the airport to see you off." He smiled at her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "Now get inside and grab a few hours of sleep."

Sakura sniffled, looking up at his dark orbs. "Okay…"

As she closed the door, Sasuke just stood there, watching. There were so many things he could have done – he could have said! – to her at that moment…

_**Mixed Emotions**_

_I was torn between would be's and used to be's…_

_There were so many choices in front of me; I wanted them all…_

_I was torn between the choice of keeping you or letting you go._

Early Thursday morning, Sasuke was standing at Gate 41A heading towards Europe. He was holding a bouquet of fresh red roses…and a small velvet box.

Sakura's parents were there, and they were having one last word with their beloved daughter. She nodded shyly at them and gave them each a long hug. The older Haruno's waved goodbye as they left their daughter alone with Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'm here, as promised," he said charmingly, handing the roses to her.

"Oh, Sasuke," she said, a warm smile on her face. "I'm glad you could make it."

He looked away towards the clock, seeing that it read 9:55…Sasuke knew he did not have enough time. "Sakura, good luck in college…I'm expecting you to write every now and then."

"Will do, mister! But only if you reply to them!"

He relaxed. "Of course."

Sakura looked up at him and said again, "Sasuke, I don't want to leave you."

Sasuke grasped her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Idiot, go to Europe."

The young woman began to cry again, her bottom lip trembling. "No…"

He kissed her forehead again. "Don't stay because of me…"

"But I love you!" She cried out, pulling away from him. "Don't you love me too?"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke, I want to stay because I want to be with you! Just tell me you love me!"

He looked straight at her emerald eyes and whispered, "Sakura I…"

She looked at him hopefully. A smile was creeping up on her lips, and desperation could be seen on her features.

"…don't love you…" he chocked out, his own eyes failing him.

Sakura's face faltered and she forced a weak smile. "Oh, alright then…I'll see you around…good luck to you…goodbye…Sasuke…"

"Goodbye…"

Before Sakura could fully turn away from him, Sasuke grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Sakura, one more thing…"

"Yes?"

His heart broke into a million pieces when he saw the hope in her eyes…she really wanted him to stop her…

"This," he began, handing her the velvet box, "is for you. But don't open it until you land in Europe, okay? Promise me that, Sakura."

"I…promise, Sasuke." She smiled again at him and walked through the gate towards her plane. She turned around once again and said to him, "If I leave you, do you think these feelings will go away…?"

"I…I don't know Sakura."

"Ah…okay…" Tears were forming again in her eyes. "Goodbye Sasuke."

"Goodbye…"

He stood there, watching her walk away from him…towards her dream.

"Goodbye Sakura…I love you…" he whispered, leaving the airport.

Uchiha Sasuke has never replied to any of Haruno Sakura's letters.

_**My decision was supposed to bring me a sweet, happy ending.**_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note:** Regret is a horrible thing…right Angelo? Haha...I've had plenty shares of regret before, but now, I'm going to live my life without any regret! XD I mean, everyone should liv life without regret!XD reviews/flames are always welcome! 


End file.
